


Secret Santa

by writersmuse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Secret Santa, The class is involved for once, i just deleted all my tags..., xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersmuse/pseuds/writersmuse
Summary: “Alright, everyone, settle down!”The chatter in the Parisian classroom gradually died down as the students settled into their desks and looked forward towards the teacher standing at the head of the room."As many of you know, today you’ll be picking your secret Santa!” Miss Bustier called as she revealed a Santa hat containing many shredded papers inside.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Chloe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> The Christmas special you've been waiting for.  
> Go ahead, read it.

“Alright, everyone, settle down!”

The chatter in the Parisian classroom gradually fell down as the students settled into their desks and looked forward towards the teacher standing at the head of the room.

"As many of you know, today you’ll be picking your secret Santa!” Miss Bustier called as she revealed a Santa hat containing many shredded papers inside.

“Pick one piece of paper out of the hat, if you pick your own name make sure to drop it back inside! Once you see your recipient, be sure to hide your slip and don’t let others see who you have!” 

Everyone began to tune out the teacher as she went through the more boring and well-known aspects of the game; each student wondered whose name they would draw and what they would get for them. A handful of students were less enthusiastic; dreading the thought of being forced to buy a gift for someone they may not know, but the thrill of receiving a gift, in turn, made everyone happy.

Miss Bustier approached the front row of desks offering a slip of paper to the blond, she shook the hat towards the young model with a grin. Adrien reached inside the hat, hand grasping at the slips and pulling a single piece out with a victorious flourish. Unfolding the slip the boy gave a soft and warm smile,

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng” He read modestly as he folded the paper back up and slipped it into his pocket.

Marinette watched eagerly as the boy who sat in front of her selected a slip, trying her best to peer over his shoulder without alerting anyone of her attempts to see who he had gotten. She held back a dreamy sigh as she fantasized about how amazing it would be if Adrien had gotten her. Whatever she got, she knew Adrien would put great care and thought into her gift, and she, in turn, would treasure it for all her life. In reality, anything from Adrien would be the greatest gift she had ever been given; just imagining her crush having her in mind, thinking her name while he roamed a shop looking for something for her- she swallowed an infatuated giggle.

Ms Bustier came over to her next holding out the hat with a bright, knowing smile on her face. She shook the hat once more and held it out to the ravenette. 

Marinette jolted from her daydreams, slid her hand in taking a big swirl before drawing out a piece of paper. She opened the piece slowly and carefully, before almost tossing the paper into the air in a panic as she caught a glimpse of the name on the slip-

‘ _ Adrien Agreste’ _

Alya watched her best friend from the opposing side of the desk with a grin, having already guessed the identity of Marinette’s recipient by the girl's grin. After all;  there was only one person who could make her best friend bounce with silent excitement in her seat just by writing their name on a piece of paper. She held back a laugh before too, pulling out a slip from the fake velvet hat Ms Bustier held in front of her.

Alya shared in her friend’s excitement as she grinned knowingly at the slip and back towards the boy sitting in front of her, no doubt listening to some mixed version of ‘Santa Baby’. She then shoved the paper into her pocket before anyone around her could see the messily scrawled name of one, ‘ _ Nino Lahiffe’  _

The hat traversed the classroom ensuring that all students received a slip of paper. The class was filled with small mutterings or huffs as each student grabbed their assignment. All but one student was taking advantage of the free time by chattering, instead, the musician quietly watched as his blonde ponytailed classmate fumed in the front row with a knowing grin. 

“Don’t forget! These are due Friday! Now, let’s get the class started.” Following the statement was a collective groan which the teacher accepted with a chuckle.

When the bells sounded, Adrien quickly gathered his item and attempted a hasty escape to avoid the blonde that kept shooting him glances throughout the day.

“Hey, Adrikins!” Chloe Squealed, Adrien grimaced and turned to face her with slight reluctance, hoping to avoid being thrown into whatever plot the young heiress was planning. Really, all he wanted to do was to go home and begin his search for the perfect present for his _ dear friend  _ Marinette.

“What is it now, Chloe?” He asked, he knew the question seemed short but the alternative of his initial urge to tell her to piss off was far more gentle. After being what could loosely be referred to as friends since the start of lycée, Adrien had learned there is no way of getting rid of Chloe until Choe wants to leave. He winced as she draped herself across his shoulders in a dramatic but common gesture. He was used to her need for touch but her albeit lightweight was causing his knee to ache after he tweaked it trying to sneak back into his house last night after Plagg decided he couldn’t hold the transformation a minute longer.

“It’s so sad we didn’t get each other for a secret Santa this year, isn’t it!” Chloe murmured moving to a pillar near the stairs resting herself against the marble column. Adrien rolled his eyes adjusting his bag as he scanned the street below for his bodyguard. It appeared the Gorilla would not be his saving grace at the time. 

“Chloe, you realize we aren’t meant to know each other’s secret Santa’s, right?” Adrien had to swallow a yelp as she threw herself back towards her pseudo brother, she had to favour his left side, didn’t she.

“Adrikins! that isn’t the point. You know I could always have daddykins contact the school and get them to change our Secret Santas..” The blonde whined, her voice steadily growing softer as she whispered the final part. She knew that this went against everything she had been doing to get back on the model’s good graces but she knew Adrien like the back of her hand! She would obviously be able to get him the nicest gift, and she would be able to bear the brunt of the Agreste’s horrendous gift-giving skills. The heiress felt her oldest friend sag into himself, she hoped he understood that she was  _ trying  _ to be a good friend at the very least. 

“ Isn’t that a little…. Extra?” he said hesitantly, but when was Chloe not extra? “There’s no fun in it if we just get the same people every year Chloe.” Adrien’s determined gaze he shared with her melted down any resistance she had to the idea of actually throwing her status around to make life easier for her friend. She wasn’t going to let him know that she caved so easily, so with a flip of her ponytail and a sniff she crossed her arms and somehow made herself look down at the taller boy.

“Fine, I’ll concede and allow myself to grovel with the plebeians  _ this year,  _ if that will make you happy. Just know that I have so many outdated items that have never been worn, so if you need any help with the process, I’m sure I’ll have something to toss you. That is if you  _ are  _ planning to get them a gift..” She forced a smile as she remembered a Christmas many years before where a young Adrien explained that ‘Father said gifts are frivolous items that demean their recipient.’ In response to her inquiries.

Adrien pulled his bag closer, ignoring the now present Gorilla who seemed to be biding his time with his phone. He puffs his chest in a mockery of confidence as he whispers to her, “Of course I’m going to get  _ he _ -them -” his posturing deflated as he corrected himself, this was  **_secret_ ** Santa right? “a gift, that’s the whole point is it not?”

He grunted as Chloe flicked him in the nose with her perfectly manicured nail.

“Well yeah, I was just thinking because of who you picked you would have a hard time finding them a gift since they’re so picky,” she said as if it was obvious and not an attempt to smooth out sunshine’s social blunders with gifts. This statement seemed to give the young man pause as he moved his hand to the nape of his neck in a semblance of comfort.

Adrien was pretty sure Marinette wasn’t picky, in fact quite appreciative when he’s given gifts to her in the past, but he wasn’t going to put up a fight with Chloe, not now anyway. He’d have to be pretty small-minded to take a gift from Chloe for Marinette, even though it seemed that the blonde was slowly changing her ways he was aware of her history with Marinette and he couldn’t be sure that Chloe wouldn’t attempt to pull something fishy. Quite literally fishy, as three years ago Chloe proudly boasted about the pile of anchovies she had placed in the young designer’s locker. Regardless, that was an argument he didn’t wish to have in the chilled Parisian air in front of a school where his chosen gift receiver was still inside. So in a strategic move, Adrien focused on interrogating the other as to how she knew who he picked. 

“You don’t even know who I picked.” Adrien accused, though the statement falls flat as if he’s unsure whether Chloe could read him that easily.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Adrikins.” Chloe waved him off like she was dismissing the conversation at whole. “Still! If you need gift ideas, I’m always here!” 

He let out an inadvertent chuckle as they reached the street where their respective cars were waiting for them. In truth, his relief stemmed from escaping Chloe’s interrogations of presents, but his giddiness stemmed from having the time to begin finding the perfect gift for Marinette. On the topic…

“No thanks Chlo, I got this one.” He said the words tumbling out of his mouth at a much faster pace then he’d expected as he dove into the idling car. What can he say, he was quite eager to getaway.

It’s not that he hated Chloe, sure she could be a little selfish at times but he still loved her. They’d been friends forever. It’s just that this is Adrien’s first Secret Santa and he’s really looking forward to it! 

When he reached the cold mansion hours later, he immediately locked himself in his room and began the process of wrapping his new acquired present. His intense focus caused the boy to ignore the small god of destruction rifle through his horde of cheeses. Inquisitive, or perhaps just bored, the small black cat turned his attention to the receipt laying crumpled on the desk. 

“Kid, I really think you’re overdoing this… didn’t the teacher say a small gift?” Plagg asked as he gulped down yet another slice of camembert.

“But, she’s going to love it -” Adrien spoke, his voice muffled as he held the sellotape in-between his teeth. How do people get their gifts to look so perfect? Maybe he should have let the lady at the store wrap the box for him.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m sure she will. But- I thought we agreed your budget was 10 euro?” Plagg scolded as he stared at the €15,000 item Adrien was wrapping up with Ladybug themed gift wrap.

“And I can promise you, I tried to stay within that range,” he smirked, knowing fully well, he did not try.

“How do you even get from €10.00 to €15,000!?” He groaned. Unfortunately, his justifiable cry of indignation went unheard as the teen-focused on the finishing touches of the present for his  _ everyday ladybug. _

“It’s not like I spent €15,000 on it. Father said I could use anything that wouldn’t sell, and this didn’t sell. It’s for a good cause anyway, better than it going to waste.”

Adrien stared at his gift lovingly, extremely impressed by his wrapping skills.

“Would you stop making that face? You’re scaring my cheese.” Plagg complained as he gulped down another serving of camembert.

  
  


* * *

Marinette threw open the lid to her “Presents-for-Adrien-till-the-day-he-dies” box and began tossing the items around her room in a slight state of panic. There were Birthday gifts, Valentine’s day gifts, Easter gifts, Bastille day gifts, Halloween gifts, god even baby shower gifts, but how did she not stock up on any Christmas gifts!?

  
  


“ What am I supposed to do ?!” Marinette turned to Tikki. Her eyes were wide and wild and her heart was racing.

“Woah, calm down Marinette! Can’t you just give him any of the other gifts? I’m sure he would love anything you get him!” She reassured her young charge as she flew by to her shoulder.

“No way! I can’t. They don’t fit this season!” Marinette argued, with Adrien being part of the fashion world, something like a pastel in the winter would be like a slap to the face. The kwami of creation hummed and, in a moment of clarity realized the obvious.

“Couldn’t you make him something? Then it’d be 100% original and the expenses are irrelevant.” Tiki rewarded herself with a cookie that was forgotten on the desk.

“That’s it!” Marinette sprung up at an almost supernatural speed and gathered her hat, gloves and coat. After all, the young woman didn’t spend nearly her entire life immersed in the world of fashion for her not to put it to good use. This was her opportunity to not only show Adrien her skills but present him with the best Christmas gift he’d ever laid his eyes on! Well, at least she’d try to. She zipped herself up and slid on her gloves. 

“Ready Tikki?” 

The goddess, still absorbed into her cookie, looked up with a start.

“Where are we going?” Regardless of the destination, she knew that she would come with, so with a forlorn look to the rest of her cookie, she flew into the girl’s small purse.

“To the store, I need to pick up some fabric.”

\-----------------------------

Luka reached into the bright red Santa hat with some hesitance, he had watched the students before he drew their names, and from their songs, he could tell that no one had Chloe. After all, none of his classmates was shaking in fear. So with the knowledge granted to him, the final name drawn was in the loopy, confident scrawl of one Chloe Bourgeois. He peaked a look up towards the blonde, (who appeared to be unhappy in her own right) and couldn’t hold back the chuckle to himself. 

When the bells rang he watched Adrien quickly pack away his supplies and hurry out of the room, and it appeared that Chloe was attempting a hot pursuit. Taking his time Luka wished Marinette a good day before strolling out of the classroom and towards the central courtyard. It seemed Luka arrived at the end of a heated conversation between Chloe and Adrien. Before the heiress could leave in her chauffeured car, he caught up to her and stopped the blonde in her path with a calm, lazy lean against a pillar. He grinned at the girl in front of him, who seemed to be nearly steaming in anger at his presence. 

“Hey Chlo, are you planning on getting me a present or should I show up on Friday disappointed?” He gave the blonde a small pout before breaking out into a small snicker. 

“Isn’t this supposed to be a  **_secret_ ** Santa?” She kept her head low and fists clenched as she complained; silently mocking Adrien for saying the same thing.

Her head snapped up at the movement of the boy in front of her, her glare forming into something palpable. If the blue-haired boy was intimidated, he didn’t show it. Instead, to the blonde’s dismay, he shrugged and let out a small smile. “Well, it’s pretty hard not to know when your body is practically screaming it to the world.”

A carefully plucked brow was raised in response to the observation, cold blue eyes snapped to aqua. 

“Well, with that attitude you can cross the chances of getting a gift from me from your calendar.” The blonde threatened. 

Seemingly unfazed, Luka’s grin turned to a smile. For the first time in her life, Chloe thought Luka looked  _ smug.  _ She knew he had a card up his sleeve even before he opened his mouth.

“I thought you would be eager to prove yourself a better secret Santa than Marinette. I suppose she will just have to keep the title of ‘Best Secret Santa Ever’ for another year.” That seemed to catch her attention as Chole’s eyes narrowed in a deeply rooted state of competition against her alleged enemy. She approached the taller student poking her sharp nail into his chest.

“Oh, you bet I’ll beat that bug-eyed Stinkanette. Just you wait!” She said before running off yelling something to her driver.

Luka shook his head and chuckled as he made his way down the street toward the Seine.

* * *

Luka had told himself he would get the shopping for his Secret Santa out of the way immediately before too much time had passed. Ideally, he was planning on getting it done before the 15th.

Unfortunately, this did not happen.

Which is why the musician is at the mall, the day before they’re supposed to take in their gifts, trying to find something, anything, for his Secret Santa. Needing a break, Luka exited the smothering handbag store and found solace in the hidden hall near the restrooms. He slid down onto the tiled floors, only noticing the other presence near him as the strums of a guitar began to play. He smiled and gave a quick nod towards the busker bopping his head along to the song. Time seemed irrelevant to the young man at that time, rather he was enjoying life as he understood it, true joy without the sanitized ideals of purses and designer clothes. Just a steady beat and a heartbeat to match was all the student needed. 

The ground was gritty stone and the air a perfect pre-winter chill as he stepped inside yet another perfume store with no idea of what Chloe might like. The perfume for girls was always so subtle and sweet that when they were all together like that, they had the fragrance of any dreamscape meadow, it was enough to make his head hurt.

Luka hated everything about shopping; he hated the crowds, the queues, and the aching feet. He also took exception to overly attentive shopping assistants, the perky seasonal music playing in every store and all the special deals tempting him to spend even more. This hatred left him pouting at the outskirts of a food court sipping a latte in defeat. Perhaps the only person that was harder to shop for than himself was Chloe. A hush fell over the area Luka was pulled from his thoughts, he felt before he saw the short intense girl he had found an unusual friendship with. 

“Hello, Luka.” Kagami greeted as she approached his table, eyes scanning the area around the pair before locking onto Luka with a familiar intensity. 

“Kagami, what are the chances of me finding you here?” he smiled and tilted his milky drink in greeting. She frowned, seemingly thinking of the odds. 

“Not high, my family prefers to buy imported luxuries from Japan, along with our palates not satisfied with the greasy mockeries of cultural cuisines that these restaurants seem to indulge in.” She responded in her usual low tone. Luka just sipped his latte, his eyes conveying a look of  _ ‘eat the rich’ _ . Kagami remained unbothered. “Regardless, I’m here shopping for Christmas presents for my friends. What about you?”

“Secret Santa” he sighed.

“Secret what?” she questioned.

“ It’s this game where everyone chooses a random person to buy a Christmas present so that everyone can give and receive a gift. We’re doing it at school,” he explained. “And I got Chloe.” 

“Chloe?!” Her carefully stoic face shattered into a rare moment of shock, which devolved into a small smile. “Interesting.”

The pouting teen let out a frustrated groan, he let the conversation grow quiet as he racked his mind for a solution. Wait, Kagami is a girl, Kagami is a girl from a wealthy influential family! Maybe she would have an idea.

“ What do you even get Chloe for Christmas?” He looked towards the girl, now deep in thought. A few moments later her amber eyes snapped to his. 

“Chloe is a woman of high standing and higher tastes, sadly assuming a modest budget the gifts I would ultimately recommend would no doubt be above your price range. All in all a low budget gift would have to play to her likes and dislikes, we know she loves Ladybug and practices ballet.” Kagami’s eyes shifted trying to connect the dots, there were no connections. Kagami shrugged.“Perhaps she would enjoy something a bit less personalized, such as quality sweets or a customized blanket?” Close enough.

Luka leaned back in his chair, swirling the dredges of a now-cold latte. He could probably get away with candy, but why would he when he could get her something greater? A smile tugged on his lips as he set the cup down on the table, he knew what to get her. 

Kagami could read his expression, her own grin matching his. It seemed like her input wasn’t really necessary, but when presented the options Luka finally managed to work out his own problem. “Look, I'm sure whatever you give her she’ll love it, or at least tolerate it, even if she doesn’t show it.” That managed to get a decent huff of laughter out of her friend. She patted his shoulder with a curt nod before walking off. “Good luck.”

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, Marinette was running through the snow, slipping once or twice but never quite falling. The cold air stung her lungs a bit as she ran, but she couldn’t care less, nothing could spoil her mood. She was going to make Adrien the perfect gift, and she was going to make it herself. She didn’t want to make another scarf, even though he wouldn’t actually know it was a repeat idea, so she was thinking something a bit bigger and more complicated. She had recently fallen in love with a new coat design of hers, and she was positive he would like it. Not to mention she knew he would look fantastic in it, it would compliment him perfectly - Not that she would ever admit it out loud - 

She pushed open the shop door as the bell rang above. “Good afternoon!” a lady called out from behind the counter. The shop was more like a warehouse than anything Marinette had ever seen before. There were rows upon rows of different kinds of materials-, Cotton, wool, silk, leather, you name it. They had everything you could want - so long as you wanted to purchase in bulk.

“Good afternoon ma’am!” She smiled. Marinette walked over to inspect the different kinds of fabric. If she wanted to “wow” Adrien she’d need to have the best of the best kinds of fabric on the coat. 

She agonized over the proper buttons and zippers, she grabbed many, many materials, and ran off again for home. Her homework was light, and as soon as it was done she would begin. She only had a week, and it had to be perfect. She needed all the time she could get.

\------------------------

Chloe did not take shopping lightly. Shopping is a serious business, and it is a business at which she excels. It's kind of like hunting: you want to snatch up the rarest, tastiest prey before someone else does. And, occasionally, it ends in bloodshed. The only difference is at the end of the day you're cute, and not all sweaty and bloody and gross.

Except for this time, Chloe didn’t get Adrien for her Secret Santa- Which she thought was just ridiculous, utterly ridiculous- so all that wasn’t necessary because instead, she got Luka Couffaine. And maybe if he hadn’t teased her about not being able to get a better present for him than Marinette did last year, she would have gotten him something like a pack of pencils, which would be  **_extremely_ ** generous of her, but now she had to step up her game.

“Sabrina, go fetch me a shopping basket,” Chloe spoke unenthusiastically.

“Yes, Chloe!” Sabrina spoke in her usual high pitched voice before running off.

What was she supposed to get him? The man was impossible to buy for. What does he need: more guitar strings? No, 'cuz that'll only encourage him. She could buy him snacks, but isn’t that what Marinette got him? He doesn’t even like baking, so there's no sense giving him a cake mixer or something; they'd only rust in his kitchen, no not even the kitchen, his garage. It's useless buying clothes for him since he only wore the same black shirt and hoodie. He didn't even need a phone as he already owned one!

When Sabrina returned with the basket, Chloe threw in an arms worth of items.

\------------------------

“Marinette, it’s the day!” Tikki squealed as she ran circles around Marinette’s workspace. Marinette’s desk was fully submerged in pins, needles, buttons and fabric. Except, all that was pushed to the side and a huge bag filled with blue and white tissue paper covered most of the space on the table.

Marinette slammed a card on the table with a huff. “Alright, a simple Merry Christmas should do the trick.”

“I think it sounds good!” Tikki smiled as she handed Marinette the envelope “Don’t forget to sign it this time,” she giggled.

“Right!” She signed the card off and packed it inside the envelope, then delicately folded the coat and slid it into the bag topping it off with the envelope.

It was a  [ trench coat ](https://www.amazingoffer.online/wp-content/uploads/2020/09/H090666b9ef724b94b433e4436b31819bi.jpg) , black like a midwinter night an hour before pitch dark. It was a snug sort of coat. The kind that embraced the warmth of the body and thwarted even the most determined cold blasts. It had an autumn vibe to it. It was very welcoming  while also looking incredibly stylish in her opinion.

With her present in hand, she strode confidently out the door, as ready as she would ever be to give Adrien her gift. Having to turn back to actually bring her backpack as well sort of threw off her momentum, but she made it to school just as the bell rang, her hands trembling but not from the cold.

She couldn’t even look at him when she walked in, already incredibly nervous, but she swallowed back the lump in her throat and took her seat behind him. She had to be brave. She was proud of her gift. She didn’t want to spoil it by looking like an idiot while trying to give it to him.

Everyone had something on their desks, even Chloe did, so that eased her suspicions that she was bringing her present on a wrong day.

“Good Morning class!” The teacher called out after everyone took their seats. “Today’s the last day before break, as you all know, and the day of our Secret Santa! I can see you all got your gifts, and I know you are all excited, so we can start the trade now. I didn’t really plan on teaching lessons today anyway.” The class laughed at the lighthearted statement.

“I will call a student’s name and they’ll announce who their present is for. They will then go over and hand them their present and whoever receives it will then say who their gift is for and give it to them until we get to everyone in the room, okay? Let’s get started.”

The chain started with Luka, who got Chloe, who got Luka, then Ivan, who got Max, who got Ivan. Then Alya, who got Nino, who got Alya. Then Kim, who got Juleka, who got Kim. Then Sabrina, who got Mylene, Who got Sabrina and so on. Eventually, everyone had traded gifts except for…

“Meaning Adrien and Marinette must have gotten each other. Alright, you two exchange gifts and then we can open them.”

Marinette froze in her tracks as the boy in front of her turned around and smiled at her.

“We got each other. Nice! Well, uh, here you go,” he said cheerily as he reached his hand out which grasped a blue bag filled with tissue paper.

So Adrien did get her a present.

She reached her hand out, stuttering out a nervous “T-thank Adrien you- I mean! T-thank you Adrien…” 

He smiled warmly at her. “No problem Marinette.”

There was a quick exchange between them before Marinette turned back around. He already had a pretty sure feeling that her gift was going to trump his in a big way. Her bag alone was impressive looking and it felt sort of heavy. Suddenly it was him who was a little nervous. He really hoped he didn’t look like a jerk, but he honestly did think it would look good on her.

“Alright everyone, go ahead and open your gifts!” 

Suddenly, it felt like the word ‘Christmas’ and everything beyond was polluting the air. Classic tunes like Santa Tell Me, Last Christmas, Mistletoe, All I Want For Christmas, Winter Things, and more began to spill out from the radio Miss Bustier had placed at the front of the classroom.

Some of the others had already ripped open their presents and were either dancing, talking, or singing. As the excited clamour of her students flooded the room, Marinette stood at her desk only managing to jerk into motion when Alya prodded her with a laugh. Knowing what Adrien had gotten her was the only thing keeping her from actively watching him open her gift. She was still observing the scene from the corner of her eye though.

Adrien was gentle with removing the bow, wanting to keep it intact as much as possible, so Marinette beat him to the punch and he laughed in relief when he heard her gasp in delight.

“Adrien! Th-this is gorgeous!” She squealed as she rang the necklace around her neck. He was also pleased to see that he had been right about it looking good on her, a few of their classmates already complimenting her on it.

It was a silver necklace with a pendant shaped into a leaf. It sparkled so brightly, Marinette began to think the necklace she once thought was one of the cheap ones you’d find at a store like Primark was actually real silver, but before she could elaborate on that, she was dragged out of her thoughts by a very loud, very sudden “WOAH”

She jumped at the shout and looked up to see Adrien holding up the jacket with a look both containing disbelief and amazement.

“Marinette, did you make this?” 

Oh god, did he hate it? Her voice failed her but she still had the ability to nod.

Adrien looked at her, then back at the coat.

“I-if you don’t want it, I c-could always make you a new one…” She said disappointment slipping off her tongue.

Adrien’s eyes snapped back to her. “Are you kidding? I love it!” he said before pulling her into a tight hug.

“Thank you, Marinette. It’s amazing- You’re amazing!”

Marinette forced her sanity back into her as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. “N-no problem Adrien. I-i’m glad you like it.”

Adrien pulled back and immediately slid the coat on, a grin still glued to his face. Adrien turned to show Nino the inner pockets and the material, bouncing in place a little in excitement. Alya gripped Marinette firmly by the shoulder and silently freaked out with her while the boys were distracted, the designer looking like she was going to faint from joy but didn’t have the time to because Adrien was suddenly at her desk again, firing off dozens of questions that she happily answered even when she was a stuttering mess.

“I’m sorry Marinette, all I got you was that necklace.” He said, actually looking quite upset. “I could get you something else-”

“No!” Marinette cut him off, shocking him with the intense way she denied him. She grasped the necklace in her hands almost protectively, saying, “I love it! Don't get me anything else. I really like this! This is more than enough!”

He smiled softly at her. She liked his gift.

“I-is it real silver?” She questioned hesitantly, not trying to come off in the wrong way.

He nodded. Oh my god, how much money did he spend on her Christmas gift? “Adrien, this- Wow, thank you.” 

He pulled her into one last hug. “Thank you, I love it.”

**_Bonus:_ **

Luka pulled open his bedroom door and pounced onto his bed, present in hand. He was quite excited to see what Chloe got him. He opened the bag and tossed the card to the side, deciding to open it later. The wrapping revealed a white paperboard box. Not caring as much for the box, he opened it and tossed it to the side as well. “How to Multiply for Dummies.”

Seriously?

Luka felt his face heating up, and even though he was alone, he couldn’t stop his hands from reaching up to cover his face. Just because he’d slipped up once… She just wouldn’t let him live it down, even after almost a year.

That wasn't all though. He flung the tissue paper around and pulled out the objects hiding at the bottom of the bag. A calculator and a times table sheet.

Yep, he was going to kill Chloe when he saw her next. He suddenly remembered the letter and reached for it. He tore the envelope open, not caring at all for the safety of the letter. When he opened it “We wish you a Merry Christmas” started playing in an annoying pitch.

“Better study hard Luka. What’d ya say, when am I getting my crown? -Chloe” was written on the inside under a standard Christmas greeting.

He scoffed and dragged his phone into his hands. He opened Chloe’s profile and opened the chatbox.

**\----------**

Chloe’s head snapped over to her phone as a notification appeared.

**Luka: A-minus.**

She scoffed. 

**Chloe: Not like you did any better!**

She eyed the unopened gift on the side of her bed. Okay, so maybe she didn’t know if he’d done any better. But she had a great feeling he didn’t!

She crawled over and snatched the bag, tearing it open. She found a small present located in the middle wrapped in music note themed gift wrap.

She ripped up the paper gently and pulled out what looked like a… CD?

She sighed. “Jean... Claire!” She called, “Bring me, my CD player!”

A few minutes later, to Chloe’s delight, he returned with a CD player and placed it onto her bed before rushing.

She opened up the seal and entered the CD inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Merry Christmas to all!


End file.
